Farrah - Burden Bearer
by Moi aussi
Summary: Sorry people couldn't think of a better title, and I won't say too much here because it might give something away. Basically Harry needs protecting **of course, after all he doesn't have his mother's magic to protect him anymore** with Voldermort on the


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling, which should be obvious, however Farrah does belong to me. Voldermort meet your worst nightmare…you should be more afraid of her than her grandfather!  
  
Farrah sat quietly on her bed reading the letter a Hogwarts owl had just brought her. It made no sense to her. It wasn't like Minerva to send such an ambiguous letter; she had always known her to be very straightforward. Farrah read the letter again.  
  
Dear Farrah,  
  
Because of the situation here at Hogwarts last year and possibly this year, we will require your assistance. Can't say much more seeing as that we will be conducting activity the ministry does not condone. Will drop by for tea tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Minerva  
  
1 The situa…oh yes Mr. Potter and Voldermort…that situation…but illegal activity…that sounds a little extreme, thought Farrah. She walked down the stair rubbing her forehead; feeling anxiety creep up on her.  
  
Farrah you're acting like a fourteen-year-old stop being so paranoid! she scolded herself mentally. Shaking the shadow out of her mind she began to make herself a cup of tea. While she waited for the water boil, Farrah sat down in front of the fire. Suddenly a face appeared in the fire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** *  
  
"My God Minerva what did I tell you about doing that to me? You know it scares the living day lights out of me!"  
  
"The famous Auror, afraid of something? That is simply unbelievable!" Professor McGonagall said smirking at the young woman, but seeing her expression she quickly apologized. "I know, I'm extremely sorry, but you must realize I had to reach right away this is a serious matter."  
  
"I could tell from the letter you sent me. Am I correcting in thinking that this involves Mr. Potter and Voldermort?" Professor McGonagall winced upon hearing that name,  
  
"It appears you are. You know very well what happened at the Triwizard Tournament and from what Mr. Potter reports it can only get worse from here."  
  
"And you want me to do something, am also correct in thinking that?" Farrah questioned.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"What exactly then do you want me to do?"  
  
"You will be conducting illegal activity."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You will be reversing your age, entering the fifth year at Hogwarts, and protecting Mr. Potter and his friends, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger." Farrah raised an eyebrow,  
  
"How is that illegal? I mean other the fact that you are making me become a teenager again, which should be illegal because it is doing me a great injustice seeing that being a teenager isn't the most enjoyable thing in the world, making me go back to school, and making me follow around a fifteen year boy like I have a major crush on him?" Professor McGonagall smiled at the never failing sense of humor Farrah had inherited from her grandfather.  
  
"Well it violates the Time Travel Laws." Farrah wrinkled her forehead,  
  
"And in what way does age reversal violate the Time Travel Laws?"  
  
"Well the Time Travel Laws specifically state that it is illegal to use a past self in anyway to alter the future and seeing as that you'll be using your past self to protect Mr. Potter, it is considered unlawful."  
  
"So you want me, the Farrah the famous Auror, to break the law? Do you know what that would do to the Ministries reputation, and mine for that matter, if anyone found out?!" Farrah had begun to get extremely angry, and she was flailing her arms the way she always did when she was angry. Professor McGonagall looked perplexed.  
  
"Look Farrah, we have to protect Mr. Potter. You and I both know that You- Know-Who won't take any action in trying to take over the wizarding world until Mr. Potter is dead and the longer Potter stays alive the longer we have to think up a way to destroy You-Know-Who! And anyway the Ministry has already approved the plan." Farrah massaged her temples in silence. Minutes passed. Professor McGonagall closed her eyes in frustration. As talented and as intelligent as Farrah was she had in irritating way of making people wait for an answer when she was angry with them. The professor snapped her eyes open when Farrah began to talk.  
  
"It seems I don't have much of a choice, now does it?" Farrah said quietly, "If I don't take the assignment I'll be fired, Mr. Potter will most likely die, and Voldermort will take over the world." Professor McGonagall said nothing.  
  
"There's only one thing Minerva, there is no known way of reversing age. Speeding it up, but not reversing it."  
  
"That's one of the reasons you were chosen. Because of your skill in potions, the Ministry assumed that you would be able to create something to turn you into a fifteen-year-old."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Sorry dear, I really must go, if you need anything don't hesitate to come to me! Remember you have until September 1st" Then with a pop the face of Minerva McGonagall disappeared.  
  
"How cliché," grumbled Farrah, "Crap, I have a lot of work to do."  
  
A/N: Please read and review…tell me of it's worth continuing or if I am a completely boring writer…don't worry you will learn more about Farrah later. 


End file.
